Crash of Guilt
by sis89
Summary: When Sam decides he doesn't want to stay in a motel Dean stops at, he goes looking for a different one, with possible life threatening consequences. This is my first fanfic so please give it a chance, and bare with me. Hurt!Sam, Angst!/Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of Supernatural. That includes Sam, Dean, the Impala, and any other familiar characters, etc.**

**This is my first fanfic so please just give it a chance and don't be too harsh. **

"Dean, this has to be one of the worst motel rooms we have ever stayed in, and we have stayed in some really bad motel rooms." Sam told his brother with a look of disgust, as he took a look around the motel room they had just paid for. "Seriously I would rather sleep in the Impala."

"It's not like we'll be staying here for long. It's just for the night." Dean told him as he set his duffle on the bed closest to the door, and rummaged threw it for his toiletries, and a pair or sweatpants.

"I know your tired, but I could drive if you would like. This place is disgusting. I'm not going to get any sleep anyway. I mean look at these sheets… I don't think they have ever been changed." He begged Dean as he timidly pulled down the dirty, stained, moth eaten sheets on his bed, and gagged when he got a good look at them. Thinking to himself, _'There is NO__ way I can sleep in that!'_.

"You don't have to sleep in here you can sleep in the car if you really want. I don't care I just want a good night's sleep." Dean told him as he headed for the bathroom.

"How can you even think it is possible to get a good nights sleep in this…this… I don't even know what to call it. There isn't even a word to explain how disgusting it is! We're going to catch some disease just standing here." He said throwing his hands up, and looking at him with wide eyes to emphasize his point. "C'mon Dean we didn't even look for another place to stay. Can't we just go look? I want to get some sleep too. I am just as exhausted as you are. That last hunt just wore me out, but there is no way I can get some sleep in this place." At this point he was talking to the bathroom door, which Dean had closed after getting annoyed with Sam's rambled begging.

"Tell you what Sam…" He started as he opened the door to look at his brother so he could bargain with him. "How 'bout you go look for another room. If you can find one before midnight we can stay there instead, if not _I_ at least, am staying here…" He said pointing at himself and looking at Sam with wide eyes and a serious tone in his voice, but no venom. "…and _you_ are bringing my car back, and walking to the other room if you want, because I am going to be asleep by then, and I am going to want my car back in the morning... Got it?"

"Dean that is less than an hour, and it's storming. You would make me walk in this storm?!"

"Guess you better get moving if you want a different motel then." Dean told him without looking at him, and once again closing the bathroom door on Sam. Sam just stood there for a moment before grabbing the keys and walking away in a huff.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stared at himself in the mirror, looking at the new scars forming on his face due to the recent hunt. "That spirit was a bitch!" He mumbled to himself, as he winced after holding up his shirt and poking at his bruised rib. "Note to self… watch out for trees when dealing with _really._ angry. spirits." He told himself, looking in the cracked dingy mirror with a slight smirk.

As he was getting his toothbrush ready to brush his teeth he saw something move across the other side of the room, out of the corner of his eye. _'What the?' _He thought to himself as he quickly turned his head in the direction he saw the movement, just in time to see something disappear behind the cabinet. "What the hell?" He mumbled as he slowly made his way over.

When he got over to the cabinet he crouched down to get a better look. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!" He screamed as he fell back on to his butt when a rat quickly came scurrying out from behind the cabinet. "Hell no! No way am I staying here with freaking rats!" He said to himself out loud, as he quickly got up from the floor.

"Grosse." He mumbled looking at his hands which had stuck to the floor when he was getting up. "Okay, maybe Sam was right this place is disgusting."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"C'mon! There has to be another motel around here somewhere?!" Sam was getting desperate. He had drove around almost the entire town already, and found nothing. It was a really small town after all, only a population of about three thousand. It only took him about 20 minutes to drive around the entire place.

After another couple of minutes of driving around, he decided to stop at the local 24hr convenience store, and ask if anyone knew of another motel close by. He made his way inside and strode up to the front counter where a small rough looking man sat staring at a TV.

"Excuse me?" Sam said politely.

"Yeah?" The man said without looking up from the TV.

"Um… I was wondering if… if you could tell me where the next nearest motel is?…Besides the one over on Main Street?" Sam felt really uncomfortable when the guy started looking at him, with an expressionless face when he had started talking.

"What's wrong with the one on Main Street?" The man asked with a scrunched up brow.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Sam quickly defended. "I just… it's just my, my brother, he… he had a bad experience there once… A few years ago. So he doesn't feel comfortable staying there." Sam rambled trying to save himself. _'That was real convincing Sam. He's sure going to buy that one.'_ He scolded himself.

"What kind of experience?" The man asked looking at Sam suspiciously.

'_Nosey much? Do you really need to know?… God, I should have just kept driving.'_

"Well… it was kind of private, you know…? I really don't have any right to go around telling anyone what happened. It's not really my business." Sam said quickly with an awkward smirk, as he shifted from foot to foot, trying to wriggle himself out of the incredibly uncomfortable situation.

"Riight." The man still had that suspicious look on his face. "You know… my brother owns that place." It was more of a statement then a question, as he said it with a raised brow.

Sam never felt so small. He swore he could feel himself shrinking, as he felt more and more uncomfortable. _'Oh God of coarse he does… the only way this could get any worse is if Dean were here. Then I would never live it down. I have to remember to never mention this.'_

"He's real proud of it too… don't come from a very successful family you know. So if you got a problem-"

"No! No problem. Just brings up bad memories for my brother is all." Sam cut him off, holding up his hands, and defending himself once again. "Please Sir. I'm in kind of a hurry my brother is waiting on me, and it's kind of late. If you could just tell me where the next nearest motel is that would be great?" Sam at this point wanted nothing more than to get out of the convenience store, get far, far away and never see the man or his brother again.

The man looked at him for another minute before he started talking. "The next nearest town's about ten miles West. Just follow the main road. That's the closest place your gonna find a motel." He told Sam as he still continued to glare at him.

"Thanks…" Sam said quickly as he bolted out of the convenience store.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean finished up in the bathroom. Having kept an ever watchful eye out for his furry room-mate. Which he had no idea where it went. He cautiously made his way into the bedroom and over to his duffle bag. "God I hate rats." He said while still picturing the rats beady little eyes running towards him, with a chill running down his spine. "Monsters, ghosts, demons, I can deal with, but rats…gross."

He picked his bag up and set it over on the table and went to go sit on the bed, but when he got over there and looked at it he had second thoughts. Pulling back the covers and examining the sheets he could see what Sam had been talking about, and felt a little bad for the way he had treated him. _' Okay Sammy was also right about the beds. I should have listened and went with him.' _"That is just plain gross." He commented at a particularly large indescribable stain in the center of his bed, which was surrounded by other smaller stains of various colors.

After replacing the blankets he decided to sit in the chair instead and watch TV till Sam got back, hoping it would be soon, because they only got three channels, and he had no idea where the rat ran off to.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Soooo... what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please please, review and let me know what you think. It will encourage me to update sooner.**

**I will update as soon as I can. Reviews help a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I couldn't leave you guys hanging with the way the first chapter ended it wasn't really much to go on.**

**I'm not too sure about this chapter. It moves a little fast, and it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I didn't want to play with it too much, for fear of ruining it, so here you go. Let me know what you think.**

Sam headed in the direction the man had told him to, towards the next town to find a motel. As he started down the rather deserted road taking him out of town, the rain started to come down hard, and the temperature started to drop forcing him to have to slow down even more on the many winding turns that made up the road.

"I am never gonna get back to Dean before midnight, and there is no way I am walking to the next motel in this storm, it's too freaking cold." Sam mummbled to himself as he debated on what he was going to do.

After thinking it over he decided to find the motel then call Dean and tell him he would be a little late due to the storm.

As Sam drove further down the road the temperature continued to quickly drop making the roads slick and icy, and few times Sam felt himself nearly lose control of the car. _'Dean will kill me if I wreck his car…again.'_ He thought one time after he almost ran off the road when he hit a patch of black ice.

After getting control over the car again Sam started to feel more relaxed when he hit a stretch of road with less turns, and started playing with the radio trying to find a station that would annoy Dean next time he got in the car. Suddenly as if out of no where a rather large deer jumped out in front of the car, and startled him causing the car to swerve and lose control. As he tried to correct the swerving vehicle, the front right tire caught the gravel on the side of the road causing the car to flip.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was staring at the TV but only paying attention to the movement he saw out of the corner of his eye, on the bed across the room. _' Just don't move too fast Dean. You'll scare it off…'_ He told himself as he reached for the remote on the table next to him.

'_Wait for it…wait for it…' _quickly he grabs the remote and throws it at the rat that was sitting on the bed, eating a peanut M&M it had gotten out of the bag Dean had left on the night stand.

The remote misses by mere centimeters and the rat quickly scurries away. To where? Dean has no idea.

"Damn-it! Yeah, you better run you little bastard! Steal my M&M's will you? I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!" He said as he stood there pointing in the direction the rat had escaped in.

He walked over and grabbed the remote and dropped the M&M's in the garbage. As he walked past the clock he realized that it was almost one AM and Sam still wasn't back yet. "Huh?" _'Should be back by now. Even if he was going to be a little late. He would have at least called by now.' _He thought to himself as he picked up his phone from the nightstand.

"_Hey this is Sam. Leave a message."_ Sam's voice said over the phone as it automatically went to voice mail.

'_Why the hell is your phone off Sam?'_ Dean wondered as he looked to his phone with a scrunched up brow.

He tried one more time and got the same thing, as his stomach started to knot up in fear he knew that something just wasn't right. _'Sam wouldn't leave his phone off if he's by himself. Especially in this weather…' _Dean paced the length of the room a few times, before grabbing his jacket and bolting out of the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

All he knew at first was pain, and cold, as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. He couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly hurt the most because it seemed everything hurt._ 'What the hell is going on?' _

"Hmmm…De…" It was no more than a whisper as he tried to turn his head to the side, with his eyes still seemingly glued shut, but he found himself unable to do so.

'_Were we on a hunt? What were we hunting?… What's going on?' _

"De…" he rasped again.

'_It's so cold… Dean? Where are you? It hurts so much Dean…please… I hope he's not hurt too...'_

"De…cld…hurts…" it was just a breath, as he was once again lost himself to darkness.

**Weeeeell... what did you guys think? Should I change anything? Please review! It helps a lot. I will have the next chapter up asap, it might not be as quick as I got this chapter up, but hopefully in the next few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support guys! They mean a lot.**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Dean drove around town for a while, in a Honda he had hot-wired back at the motel. After having no luck in finding Sam, by just driving around he started stopping at different places to ask if anyone had seen his baby brother. He had little to no luck with that until he unknowingly came across the twenty-four hour convenience store Sam had stopped at to ask directions, a few hours earlier.

"Excuse me sir?" Dean politely said to the man, who stared at Dean with the same expressionless look he had given Sam earlier.

"Um… I was wondering if you...you could help me? Have you seen this guy?" He asked, feeling about as uncomfortable as Sam had.

"Yup... You his brother?" The man asked as he looked at Dean curiously.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Dean asked as his heart hammered in his chest with a mix of excitement and fear.

"He mentioned a brother…"

"What do you mean he mentioned a brother?" Dean asked getting more and more curious.

"He said he had a brother that wouldn't stay in the local motel because he had a bad experience there once. Also said he was in a hurry, because you were waitin' on him." Dean held back a smirk, after the guy told him, how Sam had used him as an excuse, as to why they didn't want to stay in the motel. He couldn't help but wish he had been there to see what had made Sam uncomfortable enough to use Dean as an excuse. He knew it would most likely have been amusing.

"Huh." Dean said to himself, as he thought about what the situation might have been like. "So do you by chance know what direction he went in?" Dean quickly asked when he realized he almost forgot that he was looking for Sam, who had been missing for a number of hours now.

"Yeah. Sent him West on the main road, towards the next town… Why? I thought he was s'posed to meet you? Said you were waitin' on him." The man was getting more and more curious about the young men, there just seemed to be something off about them.

"Um he was supposed to meet me at the bar, where he left me. He never showed up." Dean said seriously. "Do you know how long ago that was?" He asked as a last thought.

"Right… Um, yeah it was about two, or three hours ago." He said still looking at Dean curiously.

'_Oh God! That long ago? He could be anywhere! I gotta hurry. Who knows what happened between now and then?'_

"Thanks!" Dean yelled as he ran out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He drove slowly along the slick road, in the storm which had thankfully seemed to have calmed some.

Part of him was praying that he wouldn't find something, That Sam was just getting back at him and was sleeping in a motel room in the next town. Yet at the same time the other part of him was saying that, that wasn't what was going on. Sam wouldn't worry him like that.

"C'mon Sam… where are you, little brother?" Dean asked himself out loud as he scanned the sides of the road.

He drove a ways further, when suddenly he saw headlights headlights reflect off of something over the bank, up ahead.

'_Oh God, please no!' _

He pulled up on the side throwing the car in park before it was even fully stopped, and jumped out of the car. _'No, no, no, no, no' _

"SAM!!!!" He screamed as he ran over the bank, almost tripping over his own feet. Quickly making it to the car, that had his little brother pinned inside. "SAMMY!!!!!"

He froze when he reached the car, and saw Sam slumped over the steering wheel, unconscious. He was covered in blood, and Dean knew there was no way he was going to be able to get Sam out of the vehicle himself.

Sam was pinned with the steering wheel pressing tightly up against his chest, so he could hardly even breath, and the crushed roof of the car keeping his head nearly immobile, as well as numerous other things pinning him within the car.

He ran over to the drivers side of the vehicle and gently reached through the shattered window to check Sam for a pulse. Dean breathed a deep sigh of relief, when he felt the weak thready beat of his baby brothers heart.

After carefully checking Sam over carefully so as not to move him, Dean reached for his phone and dialed 9-1-1. He quickly relayed the information to the dispatcher and flipped it shut.

"Sam…Sammy… c'mon baby brother… Open your eyes for me…please?" Dean begged as his eyes flooded with tears. "Just let me know your still in there, Sammy… Just open them for a second. That's all I'm asking. Just open them for a second… Please?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He could distantly hear someone talking, it sounded so familiar and comforting, but he was too cold, and he hurt too much to really care at the moment. All he wanted to do was sleep. When he was asleep he was warm and he didn't hurt so much.

"_Sam…"_

'_Just please let me sleep. It doesn't hurt when I sleep.'_ Sam thought as he tried to let the darkness take him over.

"_Sammy…"_

'_Wait… I know that voice…'_ Sam thought as he mentally scrunched up his brow.

'_God… it hurts just to think… but… I know that voice.' _

'_c'mon baby brother… Open your eyes for me… please?'_

'_Dean?… it's Dean!' _He thought with excitement. _'I can't Dean… I can't open my eyes right now it hurts too much. I don't know what happened… but it hurts Dean.' _Sam could feel his own tears start to well up now as he heard the fear in Dean's voice.

"_Just let me know your still in there, Sammy…"_

'_I am still here Dean…it just hurts too much… I want to I really do. I just don't know if I can.' _Sam couldn't bare to hear the sorrow in Dean's voice, and started to try to work himself to full consciousness, so he could just open his eyes once for Dean, then let the darkness take him again where it didn't hurt.

"_Just open them for a second. That's all I'm asking. Just open them for a second…Please?"_

'_I'm trying Dean… I'm trying… God it hurts…' _Sam thought as he slowly started to open his tear filled eyes, to a world of pain. Something he would only ever do for Dean.

**So... What did you guys think? I wasn't to sure about this chapter, so let me know if there is anything you guys think I should change. **

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon, if you still want me to continue. I think I have an idea of where I am headed with this story, but I'm not too sure, things change. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I am glad you guys are really enjoying this story.**

**I am not too sure about this chapter I worked on it quite a bit, but I am still not too satisfied with it. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions on what I could do to make it better. It is more Dean oriented, and there isn't too much going on, it is more of a filler chapter.**

**Anyway...on with the story!**

"Sam?…can you hear me...Sammy!" Dean tried not to get too excited when he saw the tears start to gently roll down Sam's face, and his eyes open slightly for such a short moment, he wasn't even sure if he really saw it. He gently placed his hand on the nape of Sam's neck as he studied his bruised and bloody face for any signs that Sam might have heard him, and open his eyes again.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean was fighting the urge to just shake his baby brother to get him to wake up.

"Mm…De…" it wasn't even a whisper but Dean still heard it.

"I'm here Sammy… I'm right here, it's gonna be okay."

"De…hurts…" Sam mumbled in a pained voice, causing Dean to unsuccessfully fight the tears back even more.

"I know Sammy… an ambulance is on the way… your gonna be alright… your gonna be alright…" He wasn't sure if he was saying it more to comfort him or Sam. Truthfully he really didn't really know if he was going to be alright, but he wasn't going to give up on his baby brother that easily. He was a Winchester after all and Winchesters never give up no matter what.

"…cold…" He heard Sam whisper drawing him out of his thoughts. He took off his jacket and carefully, trying to avoid hurting him even more placed it over Sam's shoulders the best he could around the car that was almost seemingly molded around Sam's body holding him in place.

"There… that any better?" He asked Sam, once again placing his hand on the nape of Sam's neck, but there was no response.

"Sam?…"

Nothing. Not even a twitch

"Sammy!...SAM!!!" He yelled when he once again got no response. Dean scrambled for a pulse dreading that his worst nightmare had finally come true.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally let loose a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, when he felt the weak pulse of his baby brother's heart. _'Oh, thank God…' _Dean thought to himself as his chin fell to his chest in relief.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean didn't know how long it took for the ambulance to get there he just knew that it felt like an eternity. Seeing his baby brother trapped in the car, bloody, bruised, and stooping over the steering wheel unconscious, tended to do that.

"It's going to be okay Sammy the ambulance, and fire department are here. They're going to get you out soon. I promise." Dean whispered tearfully to Sam as he brushed his blood matted hair back from his forehead, even though he knew he was unconscious and couldn't hear him.

"Excuse me? Sir? I'm going to have to ask you to move, please?" Dean was startled by the calm assertive voice that cam from behind him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Dean wasn't sure if he didn't hear them because of the rain that was once again coming down heavly or because he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I said, I'm going to have to ask you to move, please? What's your name sir?" A middle aged, balding man, whom he assumed was a paramedic, said a little more loudy over the pounding rain.

"Oh, sorry. My names Dean." He said distractedly, while remaining in his position crouched on the ground next to Sam.

"Okay, Dean. My name is Gabriel. You can call me Gabe if you would like. This is your brother, correct?" He asked referring to Sam.

"Yeah… he's my brother…" Dean said looking at Sam with sad eyes, as he once again stroked Sam's hair away from his face.

"Okay, Dean? What's your brothers name?" Gabe could tell that Dean was distressed, maybe even in shock, and was trying to keep him calm.

"Sam… his name's Sam." He told him, as he let his tears fall, not caring if anyone could tell through the rain. This is his baby brother for God's sake, and he could die any minute right here in front of him... but that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it, and if he did, Dean wasn't going to be far behind. That was just a given in his book.

"...Dean?"

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called, and a gentle hand was once again placed on his shoulder.

"What?... sorry..."

"I asked if your brother has any allergies, or existing medical conditions we need to know about." Gabe asked him calmly, while giving him a worried but understanding look.

"No, none that I know of." He said once again staring at Sam.

"Okay... well, I am going to have to ask you to move out of the way now Dean, so we can help Sam." Dean just hesitently nodded his head, and slowly rose from his protective perch, with his hand still lingering on Sam's head.

Gabe started to lead Dean away with a gentle grip on the oung mans arm towards an ambulance tp be checked for shock. That was until Dean realized he was being taken where he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Sam.

"Where the hell do you think you are taking me?" Dean asked as he looked at Gabe then the ambulance, then back at the car that held his severly injured baby brother, and relixed he could no longer see what they were doing to Sam. "There is no way you are taking me where I can't keep an eye on my brother!" Dean nearly yelled when he realized they were trying to take him in the ambulance. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS HURT! YOU SHOULD BE OVER THERE HELPING MY BROTHER, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Dean yelled as he yanked his arm out of Gabe's grip.

Gabe stood for a second staring at Dean with a slack jaw. Dean had went from seemingly calm, just understandably upset, to being mad and a bit scary in a split second. It unerved him a bit.

"Dean we have to check you to make sure you aren't in shock. There are people already helping Sam. He is in good hands I promise. Just trust me, okay?" Gabe told Dean calmly, trying to coax him into coming with him to the ambulance.

"Why the hell should I trust you!? I don't even know you! That is my baby brother! I need to be there for him...if he wakes and I am not there he might panic, and that is the last thing he needs, right now." Dean said the last part in almost a whisper as he looked at Gabe with sad, tearful eyes.

Gabe just looked at Dean for a few minutes considering what he should do.

"How about, you just let me check your vitals first. Then if your okay, you can go back over. as long as you stay out of the way. Your not going to do your brother any good if your in the hospital yourself..." He looked at Dean with pleading eyes, praying Dean would agree, because iff not they may end up with bigger problems.

Dean thought about it for a moment before taking one more quick glance over at the car, before nodding."Okay... but you better make it quick."

"Promise. it will be the quickest vitals I've ever taken." He gave Dean a friendly smile, and led him to the ambulance.

**So? Was it any good? Any suggestions? Please, please, please review. It really helps to move the story along. It might be a few days before I get the next chapter posted. I have a lot going on this week, but I will move it along as soon as I can. **

**xLOVEx**


	5. Authors Note

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to everyone who has kept asking about this story and is still here! I am really sorry about not updating for so so long. I have had ALOT going on in my life, and never got around to finishing this story. I will try like heck to keep this going and finish it now. I still have an idea of where I am going to go with it. So please try to still bare with me. I know it is a lot to ask after making you all wait SOO long, but please just try, and I will try. Thank you thank you thank you sooo much ,again… **


	6. Chapter 5

**I can't thank everyone enough for still being here after this long, long wait. Thank you, thank you, thank you… As I mentioned before I have had a lot going on in my life and just couldn't get back to the story. gain I am so sorry, but I think I am ready now.. So… let's give it a try shall we? On with the story!**

Dean couldn't stand it. He couldn't see what was happening to Sam from where he was sitting in the back of the ambulance. The few seconds he had been away from Sam felt like an eternity. He kept glaring at Gabe urging him to hurry, so he could get back over to his baby brother.

"Almost done Dean… I'm going as fast as I can." Gabe whispered to Dean, noticing his anxiety as he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm, and placed the O2 clip on his finger.

Dean sighed "I know… but it's still not fast enough…" Dean said more to himself then the paramedic, but he still heard him. Gabe just gave him a sad smile, and looked back to the readings from the blood pressure cuff. Not really sure what to say.

"Okay, your blood pressure is a little high, but that doesn't surprise me… I don't think it is anything of too much concern right now-" Gabe was cut off, when Dean shoved past him and made a bee line for the twisted metal that entrapped his little brother. Hardly hearing a word the paramedic said. Gabe just watched him make his way back down the hill for a moment before following quickly behind, with a sad sigh and shake of his head.

"I hope to God the poor kid makes it… for both of their sakes…"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He had almost made it to the car, his baby brother… when a pair of strong arms stopped him in his quick tracks.

"Sir you are going to have to keep back." the gruff voice that belonged to the cursed arms told him.

Dean turned his head to see had dare to stop him in his trek to get to Sammy "The Hell I am! That's my brother in there!" he spit the words at the fireman holding him back and pointed to the car for emphasis.

"Yes sir, I understand but-" The man was cut off as Dean spun fully around, and got right up in his face staring him straight in the eye.

"Obviously you don't understand, or else you would have never stopped me from getting to my brother in the first place you douche bag." The words were almost whispered with a clenched jaw, as the menacing eyes of Dean Winchester stared up at him. He may have been bigger than him, but the look on Deans' face still made him a bit nervous.

"Sir if you would please just listen to me-" His words were once again cut off when Dean started yelling and poking him in the chest. This guy was really starting to piss him off.

"NO! You listen to me you friggin-" This time Dean was cut off when he was grabbed from behind; God he really wished people would stop grabbing him like that, it was really, really getting on his last nerve!

"Dean you need to calm down or we are going to have to restrain you!" It was that damn paramedic again. He must have followed him from the ambulance. "He is just trying to keep you out of the way till they get Sam out." he calmly spoke to Dean, while trying to keep hold of him, as he struggled to get away.

His words seemed to calm him a little bit, and Gabe loosened his hold some. Although he was still a bit too tense for his liking.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Dean told him through clenched teeth. When the guy finally let go of him he swore someone was ending up with a broken nose. No one kept him from his brother and got away with it. No one.

"I can't do that unless you promise not to hit Dave here, or take off toward the car."

"I promise not to hit Dave." Dean told him while still giving the fireman a deathly glare. As he watched Gabe try to still calm the angry Winchester down. Dean really didn't like this guy.

"You also need to promise not to take off toward the car again Dean…"

"You promised I could go to my brother when we were done, you son of a bitch!" Gabes' words seemed to have flipped a switch back on, as Dean yelled and started to fight the paramedic off again. He never would have left Sam if he knew they were going to keep him away. This was why he didn't trust strangers. He should have known better.

"They are cutting him out of the car right now Dean, you could get hurt if you are too close. Then what good would you be to him!" Gabe also had to yell in order for Dean to hear him over the struggling, but his words seemed to calm him down once more.

"…I just need to know he's okay…" Dean said looking over his shoulder at Gabe with tears in his eyes; giving up his struggle. He needed Sam to know he was still there. What if he woke up and Dean wasn't with him to calm him down. He was the only one who could get him to calm, even as a child, it was always Dean.

"I know, but we just need to wait till they are done, you're not going to do him any good if you are in the way and get hurt." Dean sagged to the ground, and Gabe finally let go of him.

"I can't lose him… He's my baby brother, my responsibility." he said it more to himself, but the other two still heard him, and it broke their hearts to see the man go from being so strong to broken in a heart beat. "It's all my fault…" He whispered finally looking back up at Gabe.

He couldn't see them because of the rain, but Gabe could tell there were tears running down his cheeks, just by the look on his face. He looked so broken.

"I should have listened to him, but I was just a jerk to him…"

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen Dean… It was an accident." Dave finally spoke kneeling down and cautiously putting a comforting hand on Deans shoulder. There were very few times, since he had been a fireman that he had seen a family member of an accident victim this broken, and never had it been a brother, it was almost always a parent. It always broke his heart to see.

"I shouldn't have let him go out in the storm by himself. I should have just moved on to the next motel like he begged me to. I knew the place was a shit hole. I just didn't feel like driving anymore. So it was my fault Dave," Dean said not even glaring at the man anymore. He was too broken hearted to feel pissed anymore, and the man was being too nice to him now, and he needed the man to know that he shouldn't be feeling sorry for him when it was his fault Sammy could be dieing. The man should be an ass to him, he deserved it after what he had caused.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**Well? I'm sure I'm a little rusty, but let me know what you guys think. I promise I will update ASAP, and that it wont be so long this time. Lol. Thank you again so, so much for still reading.**

**xLOVEx**


	7. Chapter 6

**WOW! I can't believe so many of you are still reading this. I am truly flattered. **

**I want to thank my Beta for helping me with this chapter; you helped me out a lot. I can't thank you enough. :D**

**AN: We are finally going to get back into Sam a little more in this chapter. I know we haven't gotten into what's going on with him in a while. So… get excited! Lol. *~Sis~***

* * *

He was surprised he even noticed it over the screaming sound of metal being cut into, and the hustle of all the other paramedics, but he did.

"Dean!… Dean, you need to calm down or you're gonna pass out!" Gabe hadn't been paying attention to Dean for a little while; he had been too absorbed in what was going on around Sam.

About thirty seconds ago things had gone from bad to worse when they lost Sam's pulse. He was getting ready to tell Dean he was going to help the other paramedics with his brother when he noticed the very pale complexion and shallow breathing coming from Dean. Dave had gone over a few moments ago to help with cutting Sam out of the car, so Gabe was on his own to try to calm Dean down now.

"Damn it! I was afraid of this happening." Gabe muttered to himself. He was just grateful he had been asked to stay with Dean to keep him calm, since he was the only one other than Dave that he was even letting near him. Everyone else, he would holler at and tell them they needed to help his brother, not him. But as soon as they started cutting into the roof of the car he had gone really quiet. Then about thirty seconds ago…

"Dean you need to breathe… just breathe with me, Dean" Dean had a faraway look in his eyes and was only looking in the direction of his brother. "Dean! Look at me!"

"Sammy… oh God…" Dean muttered, bending over with his head down and hands on his knees.

"Dean, you just need to breathe, c'mon. Deep breathes; in through your nose, and slowly out through your mouth…" Gabe tried to get Dean to listen to him but he was still hyperventilating; lost in his own mind

* * *

"… Sam… " All Dean knew was that his world was coming to an end. He heard 'We've got no pulse!' and his world crashed down around him. He couldn't breathe. It felt like his lungs were being crushed slowly, and he thought maybe Sam dieing really was going to literally kill him. No… he was sure of it, because if he wasn't suffocating, the pain in his heart was sure to kill him.

His vision was starting to go black, when a sharp pain to his cheek seemed to bring him out of it a bit. "Sonuva!" Dean looked to the side a bit and saw Gabe giving him a worried yet sheepish look.

"Sorry, Dean. It was either that, or bring you back to the ambulance and I wasn't doing that myself since everyone else is busy over there getting Sam on the stretcher." Gabe told him while looking over at the horrid scene of twisted metal and blood. "We need to get out of the way so they can get through." It was more that Gabe just wanted to get Dean moving before he passed out on him; Dean just nodded without moving.

"Dean! Don't make me slap you again! Now c'mon." The paramedic grabbed a hold of Deans' arm and started pulling him off the ground when he finally got the younger man to acknowledge him with a nod.

_When did I get on the ground? _Dean thought to himself as Gabe helped him up. _God… when did it start getting so cold out here… I hope they give Sam some blankets, he was cold before- _"Oh God…Sam…" He muttered.

_He's gone! They lost his pulse… Oh, God, he's gone! _Dean thought to himself with a sob building in the back of his throat again. _No! Don't give up now Dean! They can still get him back! He's a Winchester. Winchesters don't give up. That means you can't give up on him!_ Dean mentally kicked himself in the rear and straightened back up. Pausing for a moment to take a breathe, then heading up the hill toward the ambulance that now held his baby brother. "I'm not giving up on you Sammy…" Gabe followed closely behind, a bit confused at Deans' sudden change in demeanor.

* * *

_God, I'm freezing… why is it so cold? _He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't build the energy up to do so. He knew that something was wrong. He could feel so much energy around him, but he couldn't quite make out what it was, it was like trying to listen and see from under water. Something told him that he just needed to open his eye and wake up, but at the same time all he wanted to do was slip back into the warm comfort of the abyss he was slowly struggling to climb out of, but he couldn't. it was just too hard.

…_Open your eyes…_He would know that voice anywhere. It was speaking to him from a recent memory.

_Dean?… _He remembered that his brother had been with him. He remembered Dean pleadingly telling him it was going to be okay, that he just needed to open his eyes. He remembered hearing the tears in his voice. _What happened, to make Dean sound so broken? Where is Dean now? Oh God please don't let him be hurt too!_

He was so confused. He gave one final effort using all his energy to just wake up; praying that he could just see him, and know he was okay. He had to just tell his big brother that he loved him one last time.

Giving everything he had, Sam opened his eyes, praying it would be Dean that he would see.

* * *

At first all he saw was red. _Please don't be blood… Don't be Deans blood… _

The noise was so loud around him, he could hardly stand it, but all he cared about was seeing Dean, knowing he was okay.

Finally the red moved from his vision, and there he was. He was a ways away standing on a hill watching. Watching over Sam like he always had; like a guardian, even though Sam knew that there was little Dean could do for him this time. He smiled a little, feeling the love Dean had always had for his little brother.

"Lv… yu…jrk" He whispered quietly. He could rest now, knowing his brother was okay, and that was what he did, finally letting his eyes close once more, and feeling the warmth in his heart.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know I left you hanging, but I promise I am working on the next chapter. **

**Please review, review, review. They are like little shots of energy, they make me work faster. Also they help let me know what I'm doing right and wrong; So review! Please... :D**

**xLOVEx**


End file.
